


You're My Family

by WritingIsSpeaking



Series: Bar AU [8]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsSpeaking/pseuds/WritingIsSpeaking
Summary: With the wedding only two months away, true colors are finally revealed, and there's no going back.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Bar AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053590
Comments: 15
Kudos: 173





	You're My Family

**Author's Note:**

> I liiiiiiiiiiive! (Insert Mushu GIF here)
> 
> So like our favorite protagonists are currently doing in this fic, I myself am planning a wedding. My wedding to be exact. And boy does it take up so much time! All my free time is spent thinking about preparations. With that being said, I have hit some resemblance of a writer's block, so creativity has been stagnant as of late.
> 
> Thanks so much for your understanding and without further ado, I present the next work in this series!

Amity is unabashedly happy.

For once, work ended on a high note. The day went by quickly without a hitch. Everyone and everything seemed to be in sync, flowing through the day with ease. Even the commute home is void of the usual traffic. And to top it all off, Luz had today off at work, which meant she’s waiting for her at their house.

Amity walks through the door with a smile on her face and a skip in her step.

“I’m home!” She announces giddily.

When she doesn’t hear a response, she looks around the living room. Luz is nowhere in sight. She raises an eyebrow and goes to hang her coat. She pokes her head around into the kitchen. Still no sign of her fiancée.

Amity frowns and heads up the stairs, calling out. “Babe? You home?”

She hears voices coming from her home office. As she approaches, she can hear Luz’s distinct voice speaking in rapid Spanish.

Despite her valor attempts at learning the language, Amity was still a novice at best, and could only speak in conversational Spanish with Luz at a slow pace. Luz was increasingly patient and understanding with her, but when she spoke with members of her family, it was nearly impossible to keep up.

From the sound of the voice, Amity can tell she is speaking to Camila.

The door is left cracked open, so Amity silently pushes it open wider, the movement catching Luz’s eye. The Latina whips her head towards the entrance, revealing that she was video chatting with her mom on her laptop.

“Amor!” Luz beams with delight, shooting up from her chair and rushing over.

She grabs Amity in a hug and kisses her soundly. Amity laughs and returns both the embrace and kiss before looking over at the camera shyly.

“Hola Camila, sorry to interrupt.”

Camila waves a hand. “Aye, don’t apologize. I love seeing you just as much, mija.”

Amity blushes at the endearing term and hides her face in Luz’s shoulder. Luz just laughs and kisses the top of her head before ushering her over towards the laptop.

“Mami was just telling me she received our invite. She called to give me her RSVP.”

Camila rolls her eyes fondly. “And to catch up with my two favorite girls. Mija, you knew even before you wrote out the invitations, I was going.”

Her kind eyes shift over to Amity. “How have you been, dear? How’s the company going?”

Amity spends the next thirty minutes catching Camila up on how she’s been and what new developments were going on with her company. Luz just watches with admiration, chiming in with a comment or two.

When Amity first met Luz's mother, she was nothing but a bundle of nerves. She prepped to meet Camila like she was a client, endlessly rehearsing and gathering information on her. Luz had rolled her eyes, insisting that Amity was blowing this way out of proposition and that her mother would love her, just like she did. Over the years, Amity let herself relax around the older Noceda, and eventually found herself joking around with her like she did with her daughter.

Camila was nothing like her own mother. She never gave off the impression of needing to be impressed, just loved Amity for being herself. She was genuinely interested in her well-being, and understood right off the bat how important the company was to her, the passion she put into her work. She treated Luz’s artwork with the same enthusiasm, constantly asking how her latest projects were going. She was the definition of a supportive parent, something that threw Amity through a loop when she first started to get to know her.

“Sounds like things are going extremely well. Excellent work, cariño. You should be proud.”

Amity beams with pride, her cheeks flush. “I am. How are things over at the hospital?”

Camila clicks her tongue in thought and then shrugs. “Same old, same old. Nothing really new to report." Her face suddenly lights up as she remembers something. "Oh, though I did meet that famous mentor of yours, Luz.”

Luz pushes herself up against Amity, coming more into frame. “Eda?! How’d you meet her?”

Camila rubs her chin and looks up, trying to recall the event. “She came in with a broken wrist. Said something about dumpster diving the wrong way. She was...an interesting character.”

Luz throws her head back and laughs, finishing with an undignified snort. “Yep, that’s Eda. I promise there’s a method to her madness, she’s the greatest.”

“I’ll take your word for now, hun. I’ll get more information come Sunday.” Camila replies airily.

Luz arches an eyebrow and tilts her head. “Sunday?”

“She invited me to lunch. Says she wants to learn more about what you were like when you were younger. I replied I was interested in knowing what you got up to in college.”

Luz stares blankly while Amity tries unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter as she watches Luz's face transition between many emotions. Her mouth flops as she verbally tries to work process this information. “Sooo, let me get this straight...my mother and my college mentor...are going on a date?”

“It’s just lunch, sweetie. Try not to think too much into it.” Camila sends her daughter a wink and then promptly ends the call, her window going black.

Luz remains frozen staring at the screen, her mouth hanging open. “Those two...dating…”

Amity is full blown laughing at her fiancée's expense at this point. She wipes a tear from her eye, kisses her cheek, and closes the laptop.

“Come on, mi amor. Let’s get started on dinner.”

* * *

Luz feels her phone vibrate for the third time in the last half hour. She frowns down at her pocket, knowing she can’t check her messages until all three tables had their food, allowing herself a brief moment to look while the customers ate. Her phone suddenly vibrates continuously, signaling that someone was now calling her. She finishes jotting down an order and frantically looks around for a free coworker. She spots Skara and rushes over.

“Hey, Skar. Could you please take these orders over to the kitchen? I really need to take care of something.”

Skara takes the pieces of paper from Luz, noticing the distress on her face. “Sure. Everything okay?”

“I’m not sure.” Luz mumbles, heading for the door to go outside.

She exits the bar and heads over to the side, away from the people mingling. She pulls out her phone and sees three messages from Amity followed by a missed call. She unlocks her phone and feels her stomach drop.

_Hey, I know you’re working but I need to talk to you._

_Luz?_

_...Please come home :’(_

“Fuck.” Luz mutters.

She immediately taps the contact and brings the phone up to her ear. It rings twice and clicks, signaling Amity picked up.

“Amity! Love, what’s wrong?” Luz urges, concern filling her voice.

She hears Amity sniffle. Luz’s eyes widen at that, but she gives her time to respond.

“They...they’re not…” Her response is interrupted by a hiccup and shudder.

Luz inhales sharply and glances towards her phone, her mind panicking. “Who? Is someone hurt?”

Amity simply replies with another sniffle and sob. Luz faces the bar with new determination. “Ami, sweetie, I’m gonna be home in twenty, okay? I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

“...Kay.” Her reply is so soft that Luz can barely hear her.

Amity hangs up and Luz dashes back in, her eyes immediately scanning for Edric or Emira. She finds the male twin mixing drinks near the island. She makes a beeline for him, knocking shoulders with a few drunk customers who don’t see her coming. A few of them grunt their displeasure, but the majority just sway back and forth from the force.

Edric looks up and sees Luz heading straight for him, her eyes narrowed and a look of utter determination on her normally cheerful face.

He raises his eyebrows and goes to speak, but Luz cuts him off. “Something’s wrong with Amity. I need to go.”

His jaw snaps shut and his face soon mirrors hers. “Of course. Text me an update?”

Luz simply nods and turns on her heel, fishing her keys out from her pocket, not even bothering to change or gather her stuff from the break-room.

She makes it home in fifteen minutes.

She unlocks the door and before she can even step through the threshold, Amity is slamming into her chest. Luz instinctively wraps her arms around her form and holds her tight. She tries to ask what’s wrong again before stopping herself when Amity releases a heart wrenching sob. Luz lets her cry into her shoulder and when she feels Amity’s legs giving out, scoops her up and brings her over to the couch. She positions herself laying out on the couch, cradling Amity between her legs and holding her close against her body, placing her chin atop the sobbing girl’s head. Luz doesn’t speak, letting Amity pour everything out onto her chest, running her fingers through the woman's hair.

Her cries slowly soften enough for her to speak. Her voice is low and hoarse, and Luz makes a mental note to grab her some water after this.

“My parents...they’re not coming to the wedding.” She mutters in the direction of the TV, the side of her face pressed against Luz’s heart.

Luz audibly gasps, looking down at her fiancée's sullen form. “What? D-Did they call you?”

Luz feels more than sees Amity shake her head. “I was going through the batch of RSVPs we got in the mail. They replied not attending.”

“Cowards.” Luz mutters darkly. She sighs heavily and squeezes Amity closer to her, if at all possible. “I’m so sorry, amor. You don't deserve this.”

Amity feels Luz place a kiss on her head and is silent for the next few minutes. Luz doesn’t comment any further, just letting Amity know she was there for her by rubbing her head, back, and shoulders. She continuously scatters kisses when she moves on to a different section.

Amity sighs and shudders, her tears completely spent. “You wanna know the worst part?”

“Hmm?”

“I actually expected them to be better. I set myself up for this.” Amity murmurs bitterly.

“Hey.” Luz says sharply. Amity lifts herself up using her hands and looks into her eyes. They’re soft with absolute adoration while her lips are in a semi-scowl. “This isn’t your fault. Not by a long shot. They’re responsible for their own actions.”

“Yeah, but - ”

Luz places a finger against Amity’s lips. “But nothing. Wanting your parents at your wedding isn’t some grand delusion. It’s completely and entirely rational.”

Amity gently grabs her wrist and lowers the hand silencing her. “This wasn’t out of the blue. We both know how difficult they are. I shouldn’t be surprised, I shouldn’t be upset,” Amity feels fresh tears start to develop. Luz wipes away the few that escape. “...so why do I feel so broken?”

A new wave of sobs hits and Luz pulls her down to restart her ministrations. She stares up at the ceiling, listening to her love’s cries, and narrows her eyes.

How could Odalia and Alador be so cruel? Amity was an amazing woman. She had a kind heart, was the smartest person Luz had ever known, and her determination was immeasurable. Her loyalty to her friends and family was unyielding, something she didn’t think her parents deserved. Despite everything they had put their daughter through, she still extended an olive branch when they were constructing the guest list. But none of that mattered to them, all they cared about was status. 

As Luz contemplates the number of places the Blight parents could shove their precious social status, she slowly feels Amity drift off to sleep. She places light feathery kisses to her head and scratches the nape of her neck, earning her small satisfied mewls from the businesswoman.

“God, you’re adorable.” Luz coos out loud, Amity remaining fast asleep.

She has to be emotionally and physically exhausted. Luz continues to absentmindedly stroke various parts of her head before closing her own eyes and nodding off herself.

* * *

They’re both woken by a sudden rapping at the door. Amity shoots up and, momentarily forgetting where she was due to her sleep in dazed state, rolls herself off the couch and onto the floor. The yelp she makes combined with the incessant knocking rouses Luz awake, who swings her legs to the side of the couch to get up.

“Coming!” She yells as she helps Amity off the carpet.

Amity digs out her phone and looks at the time on the screen. “Who’s here at two in the morning?”

Luz wanders over and closes one eye as she brings her face up against the door, staring through the peephole. Curiosity turns to glee as her smile widens and she swings the door open.

“My favorite twins!” She shouts as Edric and Emira step inside, Viney following close behind, her hand intertwined with Emira’s.

“We’re the only twins you know, Luz.” Edric jokes.

Emira goes to speak, but sees Amity standing there and immediately bolts over, dropping Viney’s hand to wrap her surprised sister in a crushing hug.

“You’re okay! Amity, I was so worried.”

Amity is pushed back a tad from the force of the embrace, but wraps her arms around her older sister and rests her head in the crook of Emira’s neck. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“When Luz left saying something was wrong, we were both worried. We tried to text you, but got no reply.” Edric finishes as Luz closes and locks the door.

Luz grabs her phone out from her back pocket and, sure enough, there’s a handful of messages from both the twins.

She grimaces and smiles sheepishly at Edric. “Sorry, Ed. We kinda fell asleep, I know I said I would update you. My bad.”

Edric waves the apology off. “I’m just glad everyone’s okay. What happened, Mittens?”

Amity’s mood immediately shifts as she looks down at the carpet. She can’t look her siblings in the eye and briefly glances at Viney, who throughout this has remained silent next to Luz. Viney catches the fleeting look and places a hand on Luz’s shoulder, grabbing her attention.

“Hey, do you have any tea? It’s bone chilling outside.”

Luz picks up on the cue and smiles widely. “Of course! We have a pretty extensive selection. Come on, I’ll show you.”

The two head for the kitchen, leaving the Blight siblings to themselves. Amity slowly sits down on the couch, grabbing a pillow to hug close to her chest. Edric and Emira join her on either side, Edric’s hand going to her back while Emira places one on her thigh, squeezing in reassurance.

“Mom and Dad...they...they’re not coming…” She whispers into the edge of the decorative pillow.

The twins’ eyes widen in shock and they both shout in unison. “What?!”

Amity nods numbly and tightens her grip around the plush. “They sent their reply in the mail. I got it today.”

The twins share a look with each other before gazing back down at their forlorn sister.

“I knew they were petty, but this…” Emira trails off softly, unable to wrap her head around this information.

“What can we do? Want us to talk to them?” Edric offers sincerely.

“No!” Amity yells, causing the two to jump back. “I’ve already given them too many chances. There’s no changing their minds at this point.” Amity takes a deep sigh of resignation. “I’m done with them.”

They're both silent for a moment. Amity curls in on herself, silently wondering if her siblings were judging her for renouncing her parents just like that. Emira is the first to speak after a few seconds.

“Wow, Mittens. I’m impressed. This may be the first time you’ve ever put yourself first.” She admires.

Amity lets a small smile appear on her face. Her tone is overwhelmingly soft as she speaks. “Yeah, well, I have Luz to thank for that. She’s helped me see I shouldn’t have to earn their love. That I’m worth so much more than that.”

Edric grins proudly at his little sister. “Damn right you are. You’re amazing, and we’re proud to call you our sister.”

The twins sandwich Amity in an overbearing hug, and for once, she doesn’t scoff and try to push them away. She embraces the affection, wrapping an arm around each of them to pull them closer.

Luz and Viney walk in on the group hug and Luz can’t help herself but awe at the scene.

Amity looks up at the love of her life and over at her siblings. She thinks about her closest friends, Willow and Gus, and fondly realizes that Viney was on her way to being another ally. She thinks about Camila, how she's come to love the older woman as a surrogate mother and how much the woman clearly loves her. She feels herself smile as warmth replaces her previous sadness.

_I’ve got all the family I need. Right here._


End file.
